


Some Tasks Aren't Worth the Effort

by reynabethh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin Cass, F/F, Gen, M/M, Murder, assassin Tim, farms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Lady Shiva is the mother of twins Timothy Cain and Cassandra Cain. While their father has been absent for most of their lives, she has trained them to become efficient killers. When a job she can't take arises, she decides it's the perfect chance for her children to prove themselves. They will have to kill Superboy.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain/Rose Wilson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 16





	Some Tasks Aren't Worth the Effort

Tim woke up to a lot of screaming. This wasn’t unusual, since his mother had a habit of killing people for no apparent reason. This time, it didn’t sound like that kind of screaming, though. It sounded like two people arguing. 

He was too tired to open his eyes; mornings were his least favourite time of the day. He still dragged himself out of bed and opened his door barely enough to be able to hear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister came out of the bathroom to find out why the screaming sounded different than it usually did. 

They didn’t technically share a room, but the bathroom in her room didn’t have a shower, so she used Tim’s. More often than not, she fell asleep in the shower. He never woke her up to tell her to go to bed. He felt safer with her there. If ever there was a break in, she was the best fighter out of the two of them. Besides, she was more than just his sister - she was his best friend. They stood by each other’s side through everything. Tim was easily annoyed, and yet he was never annoyed by his sister. It was perfectly normal for them to share a room; they were twins.

They both stood next to the door. Their mother was arguing with a man. Tim recognized his voice, but he couldn’t quite identify it. 

“For fuck’s sake, I don’t have time to run off and kill this guy. Why don’t you do it?” Shiva yelled. He didn’t hear the man’s answer. “You’re weak, Cain.” 

Cain. That was their father’s name. Was that their father? Tim hadn’t seen him in ten years, what was he doing here now? He exchanged a look with Cass and could tell she was having the same thoughts.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then the man spoke again. “I can’t do it. Too many people know who I am. He’ll recognize me and call in Batman and Superman. But we have to get rid of him before he gets too powerful.”

“There are also a lot of people know who I am. You expect me to do it?” She still sounded angry, but her voice had calmed down.

“Sure, but no one knows who they are.”

“Who? Are you talking about Timothy and Cassandra?” Her voice sounded less calm this time. Tim hoped that it was because she cared about her kids and didn’t want to send them on a dangerous mission where they would get hurt.

“Yes. No one knows they exist. No one will recognize them. Certainly not anyone in America.” He said bluntly.

“That’s ridiculous. They’ve never killed a metahuman this powerful before.” Of course none of the worry was because she cared about them. She just didn’t want them to ruin her reputation.

“Doesn’t mean they can’t do it.” 

“Fine,” she said.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation. He heard the man’s footsteps walk past his room and out the front door. He was gone. If that was their father, they wouldn’t be seeing him today. Tim let out a sigh of relief.

If their mother was going to send them on this mission, he was going to prove to her that he wouldn’t ruin her reputation. He was going to prove that he could do just as good of a job as her. He would prove that he and Cass were better than her.

He took a deep breath as he quietly closed the door. They slowly backed away from it. He looked at Cass. She was smiling. He couldn’t help but smile back. “We’re going to America!” He whispered. 

“We’re going to beat up a powerful metahuman!” She whispered back.

Of course that was the part she was excited about. However, he couldn’t deny that he also shared some of that excitement. It’s how they were raised. 

Tim knew the flight would be long. He just didn’t expect it to feel this long. Cass seemed relatively entertained by a cycle of sleeping, looking out of the window and looking at some photos of a Rose Wilson wearing very few clothes.

He considered about asking her to leave those pictures behind. Rose would be in serious danger if anyone found them in their possession. He thought better of it, though. Nothing good would come out of their mother finding out that one of her children is emotionally invested in another human being.

Nevertheless, he didn’t understand why Cass had to have physical copies of the pictures. He knew she liked her a lot. Tim also liked Rose a fair amount, but it was different. Cass acted differently around her. She was clumsier, her cheeks would turn various shades of red, she smiled differently, she was more relaxed… And Tim didn’t understand any of it. 

It did seem to make his sister happier though, and so he swore he’d do everything in his power to prevent his mother from finding out about it. 

Tim read through the notes his mother gave him for the hundredth time. They said the same thing as she told them before leaving: “Kill Superboy. Kryptonian. Residence: Smallville. Figure out the rest on your own.” 

They didn’t have a picture of him, but that was fine. He probably looked like a Lex Luthor-Superman mix. Unfortunately, Neither he or his sister knew what Lex Luthor looked like. They’d never really gone out much. When they did, it was at night, or to do something Shiva didn’t have time for. Going out always involved being quick and quiet. There was no time for looking around.

They just had to hope the clone looked a lot like Superman. 

In any case, Tim already derived five different plans. Each one had a high probability of being successful. Kryptonite was only necessary in one of them.

It didn’t take long for him to dig out the clone’s name: Conner Kent. From there, finding the names of people he was close to was effortless. He then efficiently found his schedule, his daily activities, and the place where he studied. The fact that, in all of his research, he couldn’t dig up a photo of the clone only slightly irritated him.

He and Cass were all set. With only two hours left of their flight, they went over Plan A together. 

“So, we are no longer Cains, we use the surname Drake?” She asked.

“Yeah, but if you prefer another name you can change it.” He said, putting the USB key with the files in his pocket. 

“I don’t care. I’m happy my name isn’t Cain anymore,” she told him.

Tim smiled. “Me too.”

They landed in Metropolis. From there, it was another three hour drive to the house they decided to live in. It was on the edge of Smallville. They’d have to find a way to get rid of the current residents, but neither of them thought it would be too complicated. Its owners were an old couple with little to no impact on their community. Their children lived across the country. They didn’t have any friends; no one would notice when they disappeared.

Cass parked the car in front of the house’s front door. It was mid day. Chickens, geese and ducks ran across the lawn. There were several sheep grazing next to the garden, which was surrounded by a tall fence with barbed wire at the top. Two horses were eating grain out of the front loader of a running tractor. 

Shit. Neither Tim or Cass knew the first thing about farming. All he managed to dig up about it was that they need to experience it to learn it, or whatever. He knew the house was on the farm. However, he did not expect the barn to be that big, and he certainly didn’t expect there to be any loose animals.

He looked at Cass. He motioned for her to get out of the car first. She looked back at him and pointed towards his door. “You’re the smart one, do something.” She whispered. 

“Since when are we not both the smart one?” He mouthed. She understood him perfectly.

“You are the one who always writes the plan down.” 

They kept staring at each other, each daring the other to go first. Finally, Tim sighed and put his hand on the door handle. “Fine, I’ll go. Let’s just try to keep the blood to a minimum. We don’t need anyone getting suspicious.” His first plan was to buy the house and send the couple off to an expensive apartment in Metropolis. Of course, the second plan was to kill them and have Deathstroke pick up the bodies. He was always spending too much time in America. 

Before he could open the door, he found that a seventy year-old man appeared from behind the tractor and was walking towards them. Tim alarmingly looked at his sister and pointed towards him. Then there was a knock on his window. Tim put on a smile and opened the door. 

“Hey there. Can I help you with something?” The man said. 

Tim extended his arm to shake his hand. The man took it. “Yes! I’m Tim Drake and this-” Tim kicked the car and mouthed _Get out of the fucking car_ at Cass. “-Is my sister, Cassandra Drake.” 

“Hello.” Cass said. Tim thought he might kick her as well as the car for not having a smile on her face. 

He looked back at the man. “We’re from Gotham. We’ve never seen a farm before. Would you mind giving us a tour?” 

The man’s face went from somewhat skeptical to bright and happy. “Of course! Come this way, I’ll start by showing you the barn.”

They followed him into the barn. Inside, it was dusty and filled with flies. The sheep were busy eating and didn’t seem to notice their presence. “Well, this is… really nice.” Tim said. “Actually, sir, my sister and I were wondering if you’d be interested in selling the farm. We’d be very interested in buying and would take very good care of all your animals.”

The man laughed. “You kids think you can run a farm? You just said you were from Gotham. I’d be happy to teach you a thing or two but I’m not selling.”

“Right…” Tim rolled his eyes. In doing so, he noticed a ladder at the back of the barn. “Where does that ladder lead to?”

“Oh - it leads to the attic, that’s where we keep our hay. Funny thing - my wife and eye are the only ones who can climb it. Even the kids could never get up there.” 

Tim shared a look with Cass and could tell she was thinking the same thing as him: _Perfect_. “Do you mind if we have a look up there? You can lead the way.”

“Ha! I’d like to see you try!” The farmer said. Tim didn’t like him very much. 

They followed him up to find a very shocked farmer. “Damn, you kids are good. I’ve never seen-”

He didn’t get the chance to finish. Cass punched his chest and got behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, strangling him. Tim didn’t feel the need to interfere. He watched as the old man opened and closed his mouth, trying to get a gasp of air. He watched his feet kick the hay in front of him, trying to get leverage to pull away from his killer. He watched the look on his face as he realized he wouldn’t be able to breathe again. Finally, he watched his body fall limp against the hay. 

He thought the smell of piss and shit would get stronger, as it always did when they killed someone. It didn’t, though. That smell was already prevalent.

“Perfect hiding spot.” Cass smiled. 

“Tell me about it.” Tim smiled back. She hugged him. He laughed. “Right, so let’s go kill the female farmer, then I’ll call Deathstroke and we can get on with plan A.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing this fic for so long. now that i'm actually writing it, its a lot harder than i expected... i'd love to have your opinions/suggestions/comments! Also, I put Tim & Cass as the main relationship but Tim/Kon is going to be a big one too.


End file.
